Marry You
by warrior44
Summary: A companion piece to my story 'The Alphabet of Densi'. If you haven't read that I recommend reading that first. And if you have read it, you need to read this.


_**Hey guys! Okay, so I was working on the 'Y' chapter of the Alphabet, and was trying to figure out how to work in this important part of the story line, and this came to me. Hope you like it!**_

_**Note: If you have not read my story **__**The Alphabet of Densi**__**, I recommend reading that first.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Natalie.**_

_It's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do _

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

_It was about four months after Deeks and Kensi's wedding. Callen took Natalie to a carnival for date night. _

_"__Let's play the ring toss!" she said, excitement shining in her eyes. He agreed and they made their way over to the booth._

_"__Two games please," Callen requested and the man running the game handed them six rings. Natalie took three of the rings from Callen, and took her turn. The first one bounced off the side of the bottle and landed on the ground. The next two, however, both managed to make it onto the bottles. She laughed in delight and did a funny little victory dance. Callen was captivated. "She's so beautiful," he thought to himself. Then, before he could think about it or stop himself, he said, "Marry me."_

___Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares, baby _

_I think I wanna marry you__  
_

_Natalie froze. Her eyes slowly made their way to his face. "What?" she asked in shock._

_"__Marry me," he repeated, more confidently this time._

_Well, I know this little chapel _

_On the boulevard we can go _

_No one will know _

_Oh, come on girl__  
_

"Nat, I'm serious," he put down his rings and grabbed her hands, "We've talked about it before. Neither of us wants anything huge. Heck, we could just go to a little chapel. Tonight if you want. We don't even have to invite everyone if that's not what you want."

_Who cares if we're trashed _

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow _

_Shots of patron _

_And it's on, girl__  
_

"Are you drunk?" She asked, not believing what he was suggesting.

"Nat! No! I know what I'm doing."

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no _

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go If you're ready, like I'm ready__  
__'Cause it's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do _

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you__  
__Is it the look in your eyes _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you_

"C'mon think about it," he tried to reason with her.

For the first time since he asked her, she seriously thought about it. "Okay," she finally agreed with a smile.

"Okay?" he wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

"Okay," she confirmed.

___I'll go get a ring _

_Let the choir bells sing like _

_Ooh, so what ya wanna do? _

_Let's just run, girl_

"I do want everybody there, though," Natalie told him as they ran back to the car to get everything ready.

"Whatever you want is perfect," he assured her, opening her car door for her before getting in on the drivers side. "We'll go get rings and change and you can call everyone. Actually, you know what put them on speaker phone."

They called Kensi and Deeks first. "Deeks," Deeks answered the phone.

"Hey Marty," Natalie greeted her brother, now slightly nervous about sharing the news.

"Nat, what's up?"

"Put it on speaker, Kensi needs to hear this too," Callen interrupted.

"Hey Callen. Okay," he put the phone on speaker. "Kens, Callen and Nat are on the phone, they said you need to hear this too."

"Okay, what's going on guys?" Kensi was curious about the odd behavior from the other couple.

"We're getting married," Natalie blurted. There was silence on both ends of the line. Kensi and Deeks were speechless.

"Oh my God, you guys!" Kensi was the first to regain her voice. "Nat, I'm going to help you plan everything! Have you thought about a date yet?"

Callen and Natalie looked at each other, "Tonight," she admitted slowly. More silence. "Marty, are you okay? I have never known you to be silent for this long."

"I'm just shocked," Deeks finally admitted.

"You're okay with it, right? 'Cause I need you to walk me down the aisle."

"Of course," he was quick to reassure her, "Whatever makes my baby sister happy is fine with me."

"Nat!" Kensi broke in, "Oh my God a dress! Do you want to borrow mine?"

"Kens, are you sure?" Natalie asked worriedly.

"Don't be ridiculous of course I am."

"Okay, we'll be by in about… an hour?" she looked over to confirm with Callen. He nodded.

"Okay, see you then," Kensi hung up the phone.

Most of the rest of the phone calls went as you would expect. There was excitement for the happy couple and acceptance of invitations. And of course, Sam couldn't resist at least one jab at his partner. "G, this is great. All I ever wanted was for you to find a nice girl." In the end, Sam and Eric agreed to be groomsmen; Rebecca, Kensi, and Nell were bridesmaids; Lacy was the flower girl; and Andrew was the ring bearer.

___If we wake up and you _

_Wanna break up, that's cool _

_No, I won't blame you _

_It was fun, girl_

_"__G?" Natalie asked nervously, "What if we regret this in the morning?"_

_"__If you regret it, what we do is up to you. But I promise I will never regret this decision," he reassured her. "Nat, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."_

___Don't say no, no, no, no, no _

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go _

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do _

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you__  
__Is it the look in your eyes _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you__  
__Just say I do _

_Tell me right now, baby _

_Tell me right now, baby, baby_  
_Just say I do _

_Tell me right now, baby _

_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh__  
_

"Natalie Maya Deeks, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.

"I do," she replied.

"G Callen, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he looked towards the groom.

"I do," Callen grinned at his bride.

___It's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do _

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you__  
__Is it the look in your eyes _

_Or is it this dancing juice_

"You may now kiss the bride."

_Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you_

**Okay, hopefully that was okay. It will make sense later in the alphabet, which I need to work on now. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
